Bravely Venture
Bravely Venture is an RPG developed by Pyro Enterprises as part of the Bravely Default series. It is said to take the original game and the sequel, Bravely Second, and improve upon and enhance the basic gameplay. Story TBA Gameplay Similarly to its predecessors, Bravely Venture is a turn-based RPG with a battle system focused on the game's job system. The game uses a system of stocked points called "BP" which characters use to gain extra turns. Every character has their own set of BP. When using the "Default" command, a turn is skipped in order to stock a BP, and the "Brave" command uses that BP to move up to four times. Players can move twice and drop into negative BP, which will result in a combo of turns; however, this gives the enemy several turns in a row. Another battle command is the "Friend Summon" system, where players can summon the characters of other players using either data transfer between the player's friends or Cryogon Streetpass system between strangers. When a Friend Summon is used repeatedly, they will grow in "Affection" and become stronger. Two new commands have been added alongside the previous abilities, known as "Donate" and "Venture". When a character uses the "Donate" command, they will use up 2 of their own BP to add one to an ally, the cost effectively becoming 1 BP after the turn's end. This can be used to help an ally get back into action after spending mass amounts of BP, or simply to give more to an ally that needs it. Using the "Venture" command switches the character from their current job skills and equipment set to a secondary one also customized by the player. This is the main feature of the game, and is designed to create an extra level of strategy in terms of party construction. The job system is similar to that of Final Fantasy V in that characters learn abilities from using jobs. Job commands are the special skills of that class, such as Magic and Attack. Support abilities are automatic skills like "HP +10%" or "Cover". Job commands can be set with abilities learned from other jobs, allowing mixed characters with multiple skills. Support abilities can be customized, but there is a set "cost" as to how many support abilities can be placed on one character. Growth in job mastery is represented by job levels. As characters use a class more frequently in battle, their job level increases. Bravely Default features a special system called "Abilink", which allows players to borrow the job levels of their friends' characters. Limit Break-style attacks called "Special Moves" are powerful finishing moves based on weapons not unlike Weapon Skills from Final Fantasy XI and can only be used under special conditions. Each of the 14 weapon-types has 1-5 levels of attacks for a total 70 Special Moves. Furthermore the attack names, dialogue when used and effects (such as status effects, special triggers, elemental properties, better damage versus certain enemy types) of Special moves can be customized. After a Special Move is activated, the background music will change to a unique theme based on the character and the move effects can stack. All weapon types have set proficiency that affects the learning rate and damage of each weapon and Special Move. They are ranked S-E and vary from class to class: for example Freelancers have a B rating in all weapons. The effects of special moves are time-based and will last for approximately a minute and a half until the special move theme is finished, regardless of whether the player is attacking, selecting the commands, or doing nothing. Job System Similar to the previous games in the series, Bravely Venture's combat and gameplay is heavily focused on the job system. There are approximately 58 jobs in the game, each with a unique skillset, stat distribution, and abilities. Only 13 of the jobs are found during the main story, as the rest are discovered via sidequests. A more accurate listing of job skills can be found here. Gallery BV1.png|Logo. BV2.png|Alternate logo. Seiger.png|Seiger. Cerina.png|Cerina. Hooke.png|Hooke. Eleza.png|Eleza. Category:Bravely Default Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:RPG Games Category:Cryogon Games